


Will You Marry Me? (AU)

by kallie_larry_forever



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Sherlock (AU), Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock in Love, sherlock proposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallie_larry_forever/pseuds/kallie_larry_forever
Summary: Sherlock plans to propose to his boyfriend, John. Will it all go to plan, or will the night end in disaster?





	Will You Marry Me? (AU)

**_Sherlock POV_ **

John and I have known each day other since we were 5 and we have been together since we were 16 . Today is our 5 year anniversary and I'm going to purpose to him tonight at dinner. If I can ever get into the shower and get ready.  
"John, hurry up. I need to shower too," I said banging on the bathroom door. I've never met a guy who could take so long to shower. At times I wonder if secretly he is female.  
He opened the door and stuck his head out.  
"Then come and join me, Sher." He said smirking  
I sighed and got in with him. "Fine, but you know how that always turns out." John and I can't ever shower together without it getting sexual.  
"Ah yes, I believed someone gets aroused so easily." He said kissing me.  
"Shut up, Watson "  I said trying to get away from him but failed epically because there wasn't much room in the shower.  
"I'm sorry babe." He said opening his arms. "Come here and let me wash that lovely curly hair of yours."

While he was washing my hair, he ran his hand up and down my back. Every time getting closer and closer to my butt.  
"John....stop." I moaned.  
"You like that huh baby." He whispered into my ear seductively.  
"John, please. We are going to be late." I moaned.

We eventually showered and got dressed after I gave into my hormones and fucked John in the shower.  
"Where are we going?" John asked me literally as soon as the cab pulled away from the apartment  
"You'll see. Trust me this will be a night you will remember forever." I told him smirking.   
He looked at me confused. That just made me laugh more. 

It took us about fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant. I decided to go to the first place I took John on a date, and then again for our first anniversary. John couldn't believe it. He was so shocked.  
"I have a reservation for Holmes," I told the hostess. She leads us to a table at the back of the restaurant.

I took about a minute before John realised. "Isn't this the table we sat at on our first date?"   
"Yes, I had to reserve this table nearly a week in advance."  
"That is so romantic," he sighed before leaning over the table to kiss me. He laughed when I abruptly pulled away.  
I winked at him and smirked, "Later when we get home."  
That made him laugh harder. I couldn't wait till dessert. I'm going to purpose then.

While John was in the bathroom, I gave our waitress the ring and asked her to put it on top of John's dessert. She thought it was so romantic and agreed.

"What can I get you two for dessert?" The waitress asked us with the biggest grin ever. I shook my head and laughed.  
"I'll have the creme brulée. What about you, John?" I asked him  
"Um, I'll have the mango cheesecake," he told her.  
The waitress smiled and walked away.

"On the way here, you said this was going to be a night I'll remember forever. What did you mean by that?" John asked me while we were waiting for our dessert  
"You'll just have to wait and see babe," I said seductively wiggling my eyebrows.  
John shook his head and laughed at me. "You're so silly."  
"True but you still love me." 

John didn't have time to come up with a comeback because the waitress brought out our food.   
"Enjoy guys. Just let me know if there is anything else I can get you too." She winked at me before walking away.  
John still hasn't noticed the ring right in the middle of his food yet. God, he can be so oblivious sometimes.  
He sighed, "I think that waitress was flirting with you."  
"Why would you think that, John?" I asked him confused  
"I saw the way she smiled at you earlier, then winked at you just then." He explained  
"That's not why she was smiling and winked at me," I said frustrated  
"The why did she?" He asked confused.  
I sighed, "look at your dessert."  
John was confused but did it anyway. He couldn't believe it.  
"She smiled and winked at me because she knew I was proposing to my boyfriend. She put the ring on there." I explained now laughing. I took the ring off the cheesecake and got down on one knee "So John Hamish Watson, will you marry me?"  
John started blushing- because now everyone was looking at us - and laughed, "get up you idiot so I can kiss my fiancée."  
I chuckled and got up and kissed him before putting the ring on his correct finger. It fitted perfectly, of course.

****

John and I didn't exactly see eye to eye when it came to planning the wedding. We wanted completely different things half the time, which means we had a lot of arguments and had to compromise quite a few times. For an instant, the colour scheme. John wanted lavender and cerulean and I wanted violet and teal. We argued for like two hours but eventually agreed on cerulean and violet.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I sighed. I was so nervous.  
"Sherlock, calm down. It's going to be fine, " My older brother and best man Mycroft, said squeezing my shoulder.  
"I'm freaking about to get married." I all but screamed  
"Yeah, to a man you have been with since you were sixteen. You two have been together for like six years." Lestrade said. He is Mycroft's fiancé, as well as  one of my closest friends  
"Five years, ten months  and eleven days actually."  
"Oh whatever," He sighed. "The point is, everything is going to be fine Sherlock."  
"But what if I mess up my vows?" I was so nervous.  
"You won't.  You have recited them every day for the last two weeks. I'm pretty sure they are embedded in your brain," Lestrade said with a sigh

Molly walked into the room. She was John's bridesmaid. She helped organise the wedding and is a big part of our lives.  
"How is Sherlock holding up?" She asked Mycroft who was the closest to the door.  
"Not good. He is freaking out," my brother sighed  
"Same with John. He has already thrown up and looks like his is about to have a panic attack," she sighed.  
"Hey I know they aren't meant to see each other before the wedding, but I think it's the only way they will even make it through the ceremony with freaking out. If they just see each other, they might calm down" Lestrade suggested.  
"I guess. What do we have to lose?" Mycroft sighed 

"Wait here," Moly said before leaving the room

About a minute later, she came back.  
"Come with me, Sherlock," she said to me.  
The moment I saw him, I calmed down a little.  
"Sherlock," He sighed when he saw me and I could see he was calmer just having me here. I was too.  
"Guys, you have fifteen minutes till the ceremony starts," Molly told us before leaving the room. I assume she was going to talk to the other two.  
"I'm so nervous, Sher." He said before wrapping his arms around me  
"Me too John. I'm worried I'm going to screw my vows up," I said hugging my soon to be husband   
"I'm worried I'm not going to be able to speak at all," John said freaking out.  
"We both need to calm down and stop thinking so negative. Our wedding day is meant to be a happy day, not a stressful day."  
"You're right." He sighed before sitting on the lounge.

We spent about ten minutes laughing and joking and just thinking about other things, that by the time it was time for the ceremony to start we weren't as nervous.  
Molly walked into the room, "Guys, its time."  
John started to get nervous again  
"It's ok John. It's going to be fine." I said hugging him  
"O-ok."   
"Sherlock, you need to take your place at the altar." Mycroft said pushing me out the door.  
We decided since I proposed I'd be the one at the altar and John would walk down the aisle  
"I love you." I called to John  
"I love you too," I faintly heard him reply.

****

"The couple will now read their vows," the minister said  
John and I decided he would read his first.  
"Sherlock, I have known you for like 75% of my life. I think. I don't know, I failed maths. I could never understand it. Even ask my parents."   
"It's true," his mum yelled out.  
Everyone laughed especially me  
"Anyway, you were my best friend for like eleven years, and I had been crushing on you for nearly four of those years before you finally took  our friendship to the next level. I talked myself out of doing it so many times before you beat me too it finally did. The second best choice I ever made was saying yes to when you asked me to be your boyfriend. The best choice I ever made, was agreeing to be your husband. I remember the night you proposed. I thought the bloody waitress was flirting with you. I didn't realise she helped you propose to me. I can be an idiot at times, but I'm your idiot. I love you and I'm so glad you're about to become my husband. You mean the world to me and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the missing part of me. I love you Sherlock."  
  
I smiled, before reading my vows, "John, I love you so much. You have always been a very important part of my life. I've known you for as long as I can remember and I can't imagine my life without you. Like all relationships, we have had our ups and downs, our good times and our bad. We have overcome every obstacle that has been thrown at us. You have always been one of the only people I could ever actually trust and I knew actually gave a shit about me. John, you have accepted me for who I am and that is including my personality disorder. You have always put up with all my crap and my moodiness and you rarely ever get mad at me for acting like a bitch. You're always patient and kind with me and my BPD. You helped me get the help I need and helped me get better control over my disorder. Without you, I don't think I'd be where I am today. Thank you John, for being to one who caught me when I fell and helped me pick up the pieces. I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else. You are my one and only. I love you so much and I don't want to be without out you."  
"I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss," the minister.  
The room erupted in applause as I wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed him softly  
"I love you Mr Holmes, " I said softly when I broke the kiss.  
He smiled, "I love you too, Sherlock."


End file.
